Wireless communication systems and networks are used in connection with many applications, including, for example, satellite communications systems, portable digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, and cellular telephones. One significant benefit that users of such applications obtain is the ability to connect to a network (e.g., the Internet) as long as the user is within range of such a wireless communication system.
Current wireless communication systems use either, or a combination of, circuit switching and packet switching in order to provide mobile data services to a mobile node. A mobile node can be a cell phone, a PDA, a Blackberry, a laptop computer with a wireless card, or any other wireless device. Generally speaking, with circuit-based approaches, wireless data is carried by a dedicated (and uninterrupted) connection between the sender and recipient of data using a physical switching path. Once the direct connection is set-up, it is maintained for as long as the sender and receiver have data to exchange. The establishment of such a direct and dedicated switching path results in a fixed share of network resources being tied up until the connection is closed. When the physical connection between the sender and the receiver is no longer desired, it is torn-down and the network resources are allocated to other users as necessary.
Packet-based approaches, on the other hand, do not permanently assign transmission resources to a given call, and do not require the set-up and tear-down of physical connections between a sender and receiver of data. In general, a data flow in packet-based approaches is “packetized,” where the data is divided into separate segments of information, and each segment receives “header” information that may provide, for example, source information, destination information, information regarding the number of bits in the packet, priority information, and security information. The packets are then routed to a destination independently based on the header information. The data flow may include a number of packets or a single packet.
Among other things mobile node users may be faced with a situation where their mobile node does not receive adequate service in their home or business. For example, a company may provide mobile nodes to its employees so that they can receive emails, such as a Blackberry device. However, the coverage provided by the service provider may not be adequate within the building or in certain areas due to cell tower coverage. This is a problem for both the service provider and the user because the service provider would like to be able to provide service to its customer, and the user would like to have the service.